The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to sub-pixel layout resampling in electronic displays.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often use electronic displays to provide visual representations of information by displaying one or more images. Such electronic devices may include computers, mobile phones, portable media devices, tablets, televisions, virtual-reality headsets, and vehicle dashboards, among many others. To display an image, an electronic display may control light emission from display pixels based at least in part on image data, which indicates target characteristics of the image. For example, image data may indicate target luminance of specific color components, such as a green component, a blue component, and/or a red component, at various points (e.g., image pixels) in the image.
Relying on blending (e.g., averaging) of the color components, the electronic display may enable perception of various colors in the image. For example, blending the green component, the blue component, and the red components at various luminance levels may enable perception of a range of colors from black to white. To facilitate controlling luminance of the color components, each display pixel in the electronic display may include one or more sub-pixels, which each controls luminance of one color component. For example, a display pixel may include a red sub-pixel, a blue sub-pixel, and/or a green sub-pixel.
In some cases, layout of sub-pixels in electronic displays may vary. More specifically, in some instances, display pixels in different of electronic displays may include different number of sub-pixels and/or different color component sub-pixels. For example, a display pixel in one electronic display may include a red sub-pixel, a blue sub-pixel, and a green sub-pixel, whereas a display pixel in another electronic display may include a red sub-pixel and a green sub-pixel. Additionally, in some instances, location of sub-pixels in different electronic display may vary. For example, the sub-pixels in the first display pixel may be relatively co-located, whereas one of the sub-pixels in the second display pixel may be offset from the other sub-pixel. Nevertheless, to facilitate operational flexibility, an image data source may output the image data in relatively the same format, for example, with little or no consideration of sub-pixel layout in the electronic display.